marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ladyhawk (MC2, Watcher Datafile)
LADYHAWK Rosetta & Regina Morgan secret Regina and Rosetta Morgan are twins that began their crime fighting career in a very unlikely way. Their father, Mr. Morgan, was an upper level mobster encountering resistance from a super hero of the streets, Falcon, which would grow to become a heated rivalry. This rivalry would be the ember that started the wildfire known as Ladyhawk. Mr. Morgan would finally find success and end the battle between himself and Falcon when he killed the superhero. His daughters witnessed the act and decided then, that they had to do something. Before they could though, their parents divorced and the girls were separated. One stayed with their father and the other would leave with their mother. This only hindered the twins slightly, as they would shortly regroup and join forces creating the costumed crime fighter known as Ladyhawk. They trained regularly and became very skilled martial artists and mastered many different weapons. They even created shurikens shaped like falcons in remembrance of the fallen hero. On top of that they based their costume design on one of Falcon's very first costumes. Once done they started their war on crime. During their time fighting crime they joined the New Warriors. Almost as soon as they joined, they found out that they better fit as solo warriors. They made it their rule never going into the field together. They wanted the public to believe that Ladyhawk was only one girl, not two. That also meant that if one was no longer able to perform as Ladyhawk, the other would take over. Even though they had a plan set in the event that this happened, they never thought it would happen. The Hobgoblin, in an attempt to separate Spider-Girl and her friends, brutally attacked the Ladyhawk twins, and left their comatose bodies chained to a fence. His attack left Regina so badly injured she needed to use a wheelchair, while Rosetta blamed herself for Regina's condition. Rosetta then took over full-time duties as Ladyhawk, while Regina stuck to her computer knowledge to aid her sister in any way she could. Shortly after the incident they found out that the attack on them originated from their father Mr. Morgan. It was then that they focused their rage on their father and his downfall. Both individuals that wear the Ladyhawk costume are not actually super powered but are highly trained fighters. Regina has proved to be the better of the two when it comes to unarmed combat, while Rosetta has proved to be more tech savvy of the two. The Ladyhawk twins are skilled in a variety of martial arts styles. Both of the twins are quite formidable opponents, but there is enough variation between their fighting styles for a trained eye (like Spider-Girl) to tell the two apart. They supplement their fighting skills with weapons, such as falcon-shaped shuriken, smoke bombs, capture rings, and sonic-throwing blades. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions Both: Inspired By The Falcon's Heroism; Rosetta: Combative, Responsible; Regina: Tech Savvy, Wheelchair Bound Power Sets CALL OF THE FALCON Leaping D6, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Strength D6 SFX: Falcon Strike. Include Leaping in an attack action at no extra cost. If the attack succeeds, step up your effect die. If the roll fails, add a die equal to your Leaping power to the doom pool/remove a die equal to the Leaping power or higher from the doom pool. SFX: Focus. If your pool includes a Call of the Falcon die, you may replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Martial Artist. If your pool includes the Combat specialty, in a close combat-based action or reaction, add your Acrobatics specialty at no cost. SFX: Leaping Dodge. Spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to add Leaping (or step up if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Call of the Falcon power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. LADYHAWK ACCESSOIRS Comm D8, Enhanced Durability D8, Sonic Weapon D8, Swingline D8 SFX: Flechettes. Split Weapon into three dice at -1 step. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. SFX: Network. When using Comm involving allied characters, vehicles or facilities, step up or double Comm. SFX: Smoke Bomb. When creating smoke-based assets or complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Shutdown this SFX to leave your current scene in an outdoor or exposed location. Spend a doom die to recover this SFX and join the next scene after it begins. SFX: Talon. When inflicting a grapple-based complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Twinlink. Unless Comm is shut down, Ladyhawk may choose to use her Buddy affiliation die instead of her Solo affiliation die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Ladyhawk Accessoirs power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Rosetta: Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8; Regina: Media Expert D8, Tech Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Earth-982 Category: New Warriors